


Starscream and SheScream

by LenoraLana



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenoraLana/pseuds/LenoraLana
Summary: Pure crack. Starscream has a fling with his female clone.
Relationships: Starscream/Shescream





	Starscream and SheScream

Starscream knew he had a long day ahead of him. He was trying to get this rag-tag group of clones to work with him in order to defeat Megatron. He was confident that they would be an adequate army, if they could get through devising a battle plan.

There was the cowardly Starscream, the egotistical nutcase Starscream, the pathological liar Starscream, and the kiss-up Starscream. Then there was the odd one—the female one. In many ways, seeing all these different aspects of his own personality had the odd effect of boosting his ego, and giving him a processor ache at the same time. Each and every one represented a single aspect of all the complexities within Starscream's nature—all of the things that made him, well, him. And with all of these traits together inside him, he was complete. And he would be the one to defeat Megatron… with them.

Basically, he was going to become leader of the Decepticons all by himself, essentially. All of these clones were him, even though they were individuals at the same time.

Finally, he managed to get through the basic battle plans, and once he was fairly sure they knew everything they needed to know by heart, he dismissed them so that they could get ready, or have some time to themselves, or… well, whatever. It was their free time; he honestly didn't care how they spent it. Just so long as they didn't go off and do something stupid.

He would take the time to do a quick flight around the moon. He wouldn't go too far or anything, he simply wanted to take a quick, relaxing scenic flight in the area, just to ease his mind—not to mention his processor ache—after having to spend the past mega-cycle with those confounded clones.

Although at least the Shescream—as he'd teasingly called her during the meeting—seemed more intelligent and capable than the rest of the lot. In some ways, this made him a bit uneasy around her, although at the same time it intrigued him. Especially since she seemed, well, so much like him. Clever, intelligent, witty… she was a smart cookie.

And he'd actually found it rather cute when she'd called him "He-scream" shortly after he'd called her "Shescream" during the meeting. It was kinda touching, in a weird way. Almost like pet names or something…

Ew, he thought, and tried to push the thought out of his memory circuits as he fired up his jets and took off, beginning his scenic view. Still, he had to admit… she was perfect in some ways. He knew that no one would understand him better than, well, himself. And she had some nice curves to boot…

He shook his head, trying to focus on the scenery around him. He wasn't sure whether to be disgusted by the thoughts running through his processor, or allow them to run free. He did find himself fascinated by them, and part of him did wonder what it might be like to…

A sudden noise broke him out of his thoughts, and he turned to see the Shescream herself coming up behind him. He swerved to one side, the paranoid part of him worried she was coming to attack him. But instead she merely came up to fly beside him.

"Why are you following me?" Starscream demanded.

"You said we were dismissed, and we are free to use our own free time as we please," Shescream said.

"Yeah well, why would you want to pester me while I'm out on a nice relaxing flight?" Starscream asked. "Unless there's something about the view you like?" He grinned his most charming grin and placed a hand on the back of his head in a posing manner.

"Don't flatter yourself," Shescream snorted. "Although I do have to admit that I like what I see."

"I knew it!" Starscream laughed. He then kicked up the pace, speeding so that she had to catch up with him and match his pace once again. Once she was at his side again, he said, "By the way, I have it figured out, you know."

"You have what figured out?" she asked.

"Why you wouldn't tell me what aspect of my personality you represent of all my clones," Starscream said, and chuckled. "You're my intelligence, and my competence! And therefore you're the only one of my clones who would have the genius to think for herself! And that is also why you didn't want to tell me! You knew I would think of you as a potential threat!"

Shescream skidded to a sudden halt in the air, and Starscream flew on past her, but then flew around, and maneuvered himself so that he came to a halt just in front of her. Then they both just hung there, in mid-air, staring at each other.

"But we don't have to be enemies," Starscream said. "In fact, if we agree to be partners, I'd say there's a lot we could do for each other…" His hand found its way to her shoulders, and he caressed her skin plating a little.

She slapped his hand away and then sneered. "Oh really?" she said. "And what makes you think I would even be interested in someone like you?"

"Because I am you," Starscream said. "I know all your likes and dislikes, and I could make you happier than anyone else. And," he added slyly, "you could make me very happy."

Shescream cackled. "Oh I bet I could," she said, and found herself drawing closer to him. "I don't know, it could be a nice little arrangement."

"Until something better comes along, you mean?"

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm you, remember? I think I know what you're thinking."

"Then I'd say that would make us an ideal match!" Shescream laughed again. "What if we go somewhere private and… discuss things?" She ran her finger seductively across the front of his chest plate.

"Oh I'd like that!" Starscream said.

Before long, the free time that the head Starscream had allowed was up, and the rest of the clones met up at the standard meeting area. Only, the Shescream and the original Starscream were nowhere to be seen.

So they all set off to search for them, using their optical sensors and their other sensors to find them.

They ended up finding the pair behind a large boulder, on the ground, one on top of the other. What's more is that Shescream had her torso plating off, and Starscream—

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" the head Starscream and Shescream yelled in unison, jumping to their feet and attempting to cover themselves up with their arms.

The other Starscreams either turned away in embarrassment or doubled over in laughter, or both. Shescream cursed under her breath and fought to put her chest plating back in place, and Starscream—

"GET OUT OF HERE, ALL OF YOU!" the head Starscream shouted. "GO BACK TO THE MEETING PLACE AND JUST STAY THERE!"

The other Starscreams finally moved away, blasting off with their jetpacks to return to the meeting place, while Shescream managed to get her torso plating back in place, and the head Starscream—

"OH FOR PITY'S SAKE, JUST END THIS STORY ALREADY!" the head Starscream yells, and dives behind the boulder.

The End


End file.
